


There was a man in the supermarket who knew who I am.

by angelwithatardis



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel, Bisexuell, Bunker, Fallen Angel, Hunter Dean, M/M, Winchester - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 04:59:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8565007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelwithatardis/pseuds/angelwithatardis
Summary: Castiel versteht so einiges nicht. Ironie, Sarkasmus und auch Flirtsprüche gehören dazu





	

**Author's Note:**

> Das wichtigste zuerst:  
> Supernatural gehört nicht mir. Alle Rechte und alle Charktere gehören den Produzenten der Serie!  
> Ich bin nicht ganz zufrieden, mit dieser Fanfiction. Jedoch lade ich sie mal hoch, vielleicht gefällt sie euch ja..aber auch nur vielleicht. Verbesserungsvorschläge sind gerne erwünscht.  
> Ich kam auf die Idee, durch einen kleinen Abschnitt, den ich ja auch hochladen könnte, wenn es jemand möchte. Naja wie auch immer, viel Spaß :)

There was a man in the supermarket who knew who I am.

 

Es war nun schon eine Weile still im Bunker. Die Winchester hatten nichts zu tun, deshalb belegte die Stille den Bunker. Während der jüngere Winchester gerade eine Dusche genoss, verbrachte der ältere, Dean, in der Küche. Sein Magen hatte sich gemeldet und der Hunger überrannte ihn förmlich. Er brauchte jetzt was zu Essen. Als er die Tür vom Kühlschrank öffnete, hörte er ein vertrautes Geräusch, ein Flügelschlag.  
„Dean. Dean!“ kam es aufgebracht von dem Familienmitglied im Trenchcoat.  
„Damn it, Cas“ knurrte er jedoch, er erschrak sich jedes mal wieder wenn der Engel einfach so auftauchte. Doch dieses mal war es nicht seine gewohnte Begrüßung die der Engel machte als er auftauchte. Dies brachte Dean dazu kurz den Engel anzusehen und er sah Besorgnis im Gesicht des Engels. Er drehte sich wieder zum Kühlschrank „Cas, was ist los?“ fragte Dean, dabei erkundete er den Kühlschrank und fand ein Sandwich was er erst am Morgen des Tages gemacht hatte, jedoch noch essen konnte.  
„Es war ein Mann im Supermarkt , der wusste, wer ich bin. Er wusste, dass ich ein Engel bin!“ rief der Engel aufgebracht und der Jäger drehte sich zu seinem Engel um „Damn it, Cas. Geht es dir gut? Bist du verletzt?“ sofort vergaß er seinen Hunger, warf fast schon förmlich das Sandwich zurück in den Kühlschrank und sah den Engel an, als er sich zu ihm umdrehte.  
„Mir geht es gut, Dean“ versicherte der Engel und kam auch langsam zu ruhe.  
Dean glaubte dies jedoch nicht und ließ seinen Blick prüfend über den Engel gleiten „Was hat er dir angetan?“ fragte er sofort, als wäre es offensichtlich das der Engel angegriffen worden war, auch wenn es nicht so aussah.  
„Er gab mir seine Telefonnummer.“ erwiderte der Engel und dachte sich nichts dabei.  
„Er….Er gab dir seine Telefonnummer?“ hackte der Jäger fragend nach, denn es klang für ihn wie ein Witz. Ein schlechter Witz, selbstverständlich. Doch der schwarzhaarige nickte leicht „Ja.“  
„Cas, was ist passiert?“ wollte Dean nun wissen, denn...wieso sollte jemand dem kleinen Engel seine Telefonnummer geben, wenn man ihn erkannt hat.  
„Ich wollte für die Lebensmittel bezahlen die ich kaufen wollte, als hinter mir der Mann fragte, ob es weh tat, als ich vom Himmel fiel.“ erzählte er und wurde gleich darauf bei dem Gedanken, dass jemand von seiner Existenz wusste, besorgt und unruhig. Das würde bestimmt nicht gut ausgehen.  
Zu Castiels Überraschung, blieb der Jäger einen Moment stumm, dann brach er in ein Gelächter aus, was den Engel verwirrte, er verstand nicht was daran so lustig war. Die Sache war immerhin ernst „Warum lachst du, Dean?“, doch er bekam keine Antwort sondern hörte weiterhin wie der Jäger lachte und sich das Sandwich wieder aus dem Kühlschrank nahm.  
Fast schon verletzt blickten den Jäger die blauen Augen an und der Engel blähte kurz seine Wangen auf „Dean!“. Er erwartete eine Antwort darauf wieso Dean lachte….  
Der Jäger drehte sich wieder zu dem Engel um und das lachen verstummte, doch ein lächeln blieb „Oh man, Cas. Du bist echt ein Fall für sich.“, doch bevor der Engel ihn fragen konnte, was Dean nun damit meinte, fing der Jäger wieder an zu sprechen „Hat es den wehgetan?“, fragte der Winchester leicht lächelnd und der Engel nickte „Ja, aber wi-“, doch weiter kam er nicht, denn der Winchester drückte seine Lippen auf die des gefallenen Engels und in diesem Moment war es dem Engel nun auch egal wieso der Jäger gelacht hatte und was das zu bedeuten hatte.


End file.
